Sarfarooshi
by HS-Duo
Summary: Sometimes life give you the chance to fulfill your dream.. but the bad thing is chance arose when we are not ready..
1. chapter 1

**Hello Friends :)**

 **abhi abhi bethy bethy ek khayal aya hy socha isy likh hi lun :-p**

 **A two-shot story...** **Have a Happy Reading :)**

He was lost in His own world unaware of the fact that He is in Beauro and All Officers noticed His silent Gesture since last two hours. Few voices were echoed in His Ears

 **Sarfaroshi..**

 **Saurav** **is no More...**

 **Shaheed hogaya Tera Dost Shaheed...**

He could easily Remember the Day when These voices actually comes out from the mouth of their owner. A tear slipped from His eyes after remembering the Pool of blood and so many crying voices. He was totally lost in that era when felt a firm pressure on His shoulder. which forces Him to come out from that Painful Day or said Painful Memory.

He turned and found His buddy's confusing plus caring gaze. He smiled and wiped His teary eye and said in fresh tone: Haan Boss kuch keh rahy thy?

Abhijeet was keenly observing His action shook His head in no and left from there. which was quite surprising for Daya who looked at the surroundings and found All confusing gazes on Him so He asked through eyes: kiya hogaya?

But got smile in return so after jerking His head He again got busy in His work.

After half an hour His mobile beeped He picked it up to check and found His buddy's message **5 minutes me nichy parking me ao.. Me intizar kar raha hun..**

He replied **okay coming.** and started to wrap up His work and then headed towards Beauro's parking to fulfil His Buddy's Order.

He Reached there in exact five minutes and found His buddy who were waiting for Him in car so After coming close to Car He heared His buddy's silent voice: Daya Gaari me betho..

Daya silently obeyed Him and sat on pessanger seat and tied seat belt too because somewhere in heart He knew what will gonna happen next.

Abhijeet after Satisfying from Daya's side Rushed the car in bullet speed leaving only smoke behind.

car stopped with a jerk causing Daya to snapped out from His journey of thoughts. He looked at Abhijeet first then looked at the outside from the window.

Abhijeet after untying His seat belt steeped out from the Car. while Daya too followed Him in silence.

They Sat on a Specific Rock where They usually used to sit.

Abhijeet's eyes were stuck on the tides which come and after touching Their feets left again. while Daya was looking Down at His feets which were now wet because of these waves.

Abhijeet initiated without looking at Him: Tumhy yad hy Daya Hm pehli bar Sath me yahan kb ae thy?? (Daya looked at Him) jb me Assylum ki zindagi se tang aa gaya tha (in dreamy tone) tb Tum Mujhy Pehli bar yahan lae thy or kaha tha (looking at the waves) ye lehren Lehren nahi Dukh, dard bhagane ki dawa hy jo aati hen or Hamare pero ko choo kr hame sakoon pohanchati hy.

Daya smiled: Tumhy yad hy wo sb.

Abhijeet lightly: Zahir hy Dost k sath pehli date kon bhool sakta hy??

Daya smiled on this but heared Abhijeet's silent query: kiya hoa hy Daya?

Daya was not at all ready for this Question: ki kiya hoa hy mujhy?

Abhijeet in straight tone: Kiya hoa hy wohi to Puch raha hun. jb se Pratik murder case aaya hy Tum khoe khoe se rehny lagy ho (asked softly) Tum Pratik ko janty thy? ya Phir Suspect Saurav ko?

Daya looked at Him in shock but then hide His eyes and said: Nahi Abhi na Me Pratik ko janta hun na Saurav ko.. Or Me koi pareshan nahi hun (Standing with) or ye Tum Duty hours me yahan beach pr kiyun le ae ho chalo yahan se.

He was about to go but Abhijeet clutched his hand while sitting on His previous place and said calmly: Beth jao Daya.

Daya with Making face sat beside Him where Abhijeet said: Bat to kuch hy . or ye sirf Mene nahi Team ny bhi note ki thi Warna Tumhari Aankho me ek khooni k liye Aansu na hoty..

Daya cut him rashly: nahi hy Saurav khooni.. br br usy khooni kehna band karo.

Abhijeet looked at him: kiya kaha? Saurav khooni nahi hy?? Matlb Tum saurav ko janty ho??

Daya shook his head: nahi jaanta yar Me nahi janta usy bs Mera dil keh raha hy k wo khooni nahi hy.

Abhijeet angrily: ye kiya be-tuk'ki bat hy Daya (Repeating his words) dil keh raha hy k wo khooni nahi hy (leaving his hand) ab ese faisla karen gy hm k kon khooni hy kon nahi..

Daya irritatingly: is liye chup tha Me.

Abhijeet calm a bit: sorry .. wo Tum ne bat hi esi kahi (asked) lekin esi koi bt to hogi na jis se Tumhy esa lag raha hy.

Daya in lost tone: Abhijeet uska naam saurav hy bs is liye.

Abhijeet in confusion: Ain? ye kiya reason hoa.

Daya was looking at the waves replied in lost tone: jb Me Orphanage me tha to wahan Mera ek bohot Acha dost tha (with teary smile) Saurav..

Abhijeet: To kiya hoa usy?? kahan hy wo ?? (doubtfully) kahin jo Beauro me hy wohi to nahi??

Daya smiled sadly: nahi wo to kab ka Hm sb ko chor kr chala gaya (with whisper) Sarfaroosh bn gaya.

Abhijeet: Sarfaroosh?

 **Chapter End :-p**

 **how was it??**

 **must tell me :))**

 **next/last Chapter will post tomorrow or day after tomorrow... :))**

 **Take care and Stay Blessed...**


	2. Last Part

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :))))** **sorry for one day late... lekin Guest aagae thy kal :)** **note: The Part which is written in bold is flashback...** **Have a Happy Reading :)**

 **Daya** **looked at His Pal who was Pasting something in his dairy. He went near Him and asked confusingly: Saurav ye tu kiya kar raha hy?**

 **Saurav looked at Him and said Happily: Ye Captain Chihaan hy 2 din pehly desh k dushmano k khilaf larty larty Shaheed hogae.**

 **Daya looked at Him in shock: Kiya? (confusingly) Pr tu khush kiyun ho raha hy??**

 **Saurav smiled: Kiyun k kuch din Pehly Mujhy Pata chala ye bhi Sarfarosh thy..**

 **Daya scratched His head: Hain ye Sarfarosh kiya hota hy??**

 **Saurav looked at Him and replied casually: Courageous .. Yaani Apny Desh k liye jaan dene ka jazba.. Apne logo k liye Apni jaan dena. Apni jaan ki hifazat is liye karna taa k waqt aany pr isy qurbaan kiya jaa saky. (added in dreamy tone) or Me bhi Sarfarosh banu ga.. dekhna ek din is Desh pr Apni jaan nichawar kr dun ga .**

Daya silently: us waqt Mujhy nahi pata tha k Saurav k andar Sarfaroshi ka junon hy. wo such me Apni jaan dene k liye us age me bhi tayar tha..jis age Me Hmare games plan hi khtm nahi hoty. Dheere dheery mujhy Pata laga wo liabrary se Army digest, Army novels ،Newspaper cuttings uthata tha or Read krta tha (looking at Abhijeet) Maano wo bs ek mouqy k intizar me hi betha tha k abhi usy mouqa mile or wo Apna ye Sapna pura kary (Added) janty ho wo kehta tha k ek taraf se ye bohot acha hy k wo Anaath hy . jb wo Apni jaan lutaa de ga na Desh pr to is k pichy rone wala koi nahi hoga (smiled tearly) pr wo to Apni mout pr Hamary sb se Kharoos sir ki Aankho me bhi aansu chor gaya.

Abhijeet was just listening Him silently asked: Kiya hoa tha Daya esa?

Daya moved His gaze from Abhijeet to waves and said: Ek din Saurav ko bohot tez Bukhaar tha to PT sir ny usy rest diya tha (chukled) Me bhi beemari ka natak kr k usk pas ruk gaya tha (sweetly) Ta k uska khayal rakh saku . Hm dono ko chor kr orphanage ka Hr Shaksh ground me tha Pray attend krny k liye (Helplessly) tb Kuch log direct hi Weapons k sath Ground me ghus ae or Kuch bacho ko uthany lagy (with hate in His voice) ta k un se bheek mangva sake , ya waqt aany pr unhe bech sake (tear formed in His eyes) Hum Anath thy na to agar Hame le bhi jaya jata to kisi ko kuch farq nahi parta (in whisper) Hamare pichy koi rone wala nahi hota.

Saying this He stopped with a lump in his throat. Abhijeet pressed His shoulder to encourage Him and to make Him Believe that now His is not Alone His brother is with Him. to protect him from every kind of Danger. after few minutes Daya again started.

 **Daya jerked badly and looked at Saurav who awake with such loud screaming of Childrens, Teachers and staff.**

 **Saurav asked to Daya: ye shor kiyun ho raha hy?**

 **Daya moved towards window: Pata nahi Me dekhta hun.**

 **Saurav too stood from His place: Me bhi chalta hun.**

 **Before Daya could reject His offer they heared a GunShot which made them scared from the core. Saurav was the one who first broke out from His trance of shock and run towards Corridor and got dumbstuck after seeing the Scenario. Soon Daya too joined Him and He too went in the same situation after seeing a bloody arm of their one of Teacher who got shoot by that Terrorist.**

 **Saurav: Ye Ye sb kiya ho raha hy ?? ye log kon hy ?? Or Sir pr goli kiyun chalai..**

 **Daya grasped the situation soon because just few days before he came across the same scenario but on different orphanage in news. so He tell to Saurav: ye log Bacho ko kidnap karny ae hen. Mene kuch din pehly hi news me suna tha esa hi ek attack hoa tha dosre anath ashram me** **(sadly) or wo bacho ko ly kr chale gae.**

 **Saurav looked at Him in shock: kiyaa? (strongly) Daya Hame kuch karna hoga.**

 **Daya in fear: lekin kiya? Hm to bachy hen or in k pas to guns hen.**

 **Saurav strongly: Daya Hm dono hi inki nazro se bachen hen in se inhy nahi pata hamare bary me. Hm hi hen jo kuch kr sakty hen (Telling) Ek kam kr Tu Pichy k rasty se ja or Police ko call kr.. (looking elsewhere) tb tk Me in ka dihan divert krta hun.**

 **Daya in confusion: lekin kese?**

 **Saurav pushed him: ye sb mt soch tu ja foran.**

 **Daya nodded and left to inform police as luckily a Small Police station were Presented behind the orphanage.** **So Police Can reached there soon.**

 **Here at Saurav's side .. Saurav collect so Many stones in his school bag after emptying it from books and notebooks. and wear the bag on His chest**.

 **Saurav after entring inside the Ground Shout Loudly: Heyyyyy..chor do Sb ko** **All Goons looked at Him and start laughing: Hahaha aby pid'day Hmko challange kary ga..**

 **Saurav smirked: Haan..** **Chor do sbko.**

 **Daya too reached there and stand behind Saurav with same Weapons in His hands. and whisper in Saurav's ear: 5 minutes me Police aa rahi hy.**

 **Saurav without looking at Daya pick out one stone from His bag and Hit the Man who were coming towards Them. Stone was Perfectly Hit on Target making Man blind for some moments who start to cried in pain.** **All Others got alert after seeing the scenario But before They can attack Saurav run towards them while hitting stones to them. Teachers shout to stopped Him but it seems He didn't heared anything..** **Daya tried to stopped Him but stopped** **after hearing a painful Ahhh .. He looked at The direction and found Saurav on floor grabbing His leg in his both hands while blood was coming out from His leg in speed..** **Daya Shout Loudly: Sauraaaaaaaaavvv..**

His whole body covered with sweat while He was breathing heavily. Abhijeet hurridely hugged him tightly and pat his Back with: Shhh Shhh Kuch nahi hoa Daya ..Me hun yahan... sb sb thik hy (Daya nodded and calmed a bit. Abhijeet forwarded the water bottle to Him) Ye Paani piyo.

Daya denied: nahi Me thik hun.

and then seperated himself from that soothing shell: wo Goli jb usk Per pr lagi to sb ny socha k wo ab kuch nahi kary ga lekin Saurav to intizar me hi betha tha k kab usy sarfarosh ban'ny ka mouqa mily (looking away) Wo phir utha or Stones marta raha. uski himmat or jazby ko dekh kr wo sary attackers shock hogae k ek 14 saal ka baccha itna junoni kese ho sakta hy (Tearly) Lekin ek Zaalim se Apni haar nahi dekhi gai or us nh Saurav pr Goli chala di (Put His both Hands on His face and trying His best to not to shed any tear as His Friend martyred. But He could'nt stopped His tears which were continously rolling down in speed. Abhijeet just giving Him time to spell out His This pain and Side by side patting His back)

After few minutes Abhijeet spoke: Bsss Daya Mujy or kuch nahi sun'na.. chal ab Ghar chalty hen.

but Daya shook his Head in no: Nahi Abhi please ..

Abhijeet was about to said something heared: Saurav kuch pal k liye un sb ka dihaan hatane me kamyab hogaya .. or Teachers or students me bhi Saurav ko dekh kr himmat aagai thi.. or Thori hi der me Ground ka pura scene ki change hogya..Sare Attackers Teachers or staff k hath me the. thori der me Police bhi aagai.. Sb k arrest hojane k bd Sb ka dihan Saurav ki taraf Gaya (in wet tone) wo wahan be-jan para hoa tha (looking at Abhijeet) or pata hy usk pas khoon se kiya likha tha.

Abhijeet asked in composed tone: Kiya?

Daya uttered: **Sarfaroshi..** (Repeated) Sarfaroshi likha tha us ny. usne Apni bat puri ki .. wo Hm sb k liye Apni jaan de gaya.. wo...

But could'nt complete His sentense as Abhijeet cell start ringing. Abhikeet received the call with: Haan Rajat bolo (after listening from opposite side exclaimed) kiya ?? are you sure?? (heared something from Rajat side spoke) Thik he (added) or Acp sir se kehna Hm kal aen gy ab ...yeah okay bye. .

Daya who was till then composed Himself asked: Kiya hoa?

Abhijeet smiled: Saurav Be-gunnah hy (Daya looked at Him in dis-belief) haan such keh raha hun. Rajat keh raha tha usk Step-Father ny usy phasaya ta k Property apne naam kr le. (Daya took a sigh of relief while Abhijeet asked to change their mind) yr ek bt batao tum ko ye kese pata chal jata hy k kon be-gunnah hy.. aakhir hr br Tumhara dil sahi hi kehta hy..(naughtily) Mujhy to lagta hy Tumhary dimagh k jagah bhi ek Dil hy (lovingly) jo hamesha such kehta hy.

Daya smiled shyly: kiya boss Tum bhi.

Abhijeet laugh on this and asked: Wese Saurav Sharp Sooter tha kiya??

Daya: Haan usk nishany bohot perfect hoty thy (added excitingly) Tumhy pata hy jis din hamara cricket match hota tha to us se ek raat pehly wo sb Batsman ki hitting pr focus krta.. (proudly) or agly din jitny bhi hath lagty sb ko bowled..

Abhijeet raised His eye-brow in amazement: wow ye to Mera bhi ustaad nikla..

and After spending some more soothing moments with each other both left having a satisfied feeling in their hearts.

 **At Night:**

Daya was sleeping peacefully after having head in His Buddy's lap.. after sharing His All pain with his Buddy..While Abhijeet was looking at His face when His cell ringed He looked at caller i'd and after setteling Daya's head on Pillow left the Room in silence.

Abhijeet picked up the call with: Thik hy Sir wo ab.. bs thora Pareshan tha..

Acp sir smiled: chalo thik hy .. khayal rakhna Apna or uska bhi..

Abhijeet nodded: Sir Ap bhi.. Good Night..

 **sometimes u don't need to explain your feelings.. the one who loves you understand your silece too..**

After that He cut he call Abhijeet looked at the floor blankly: Daya ki zindagi ki kitaab k ese or kitny dard bhare pan'nay hen jo isk Samne aaty rahen gyn.

 **The End... :)**

 **plz tell how was it??**

 **Dushwar Zindagi or I'm a coward k liye plz thora sa wait karen...**

 **Busy schedule ja raha aj kal...**


End file.
